ACKERLERT: Iangsame Liebe
by IsaacEstevez
Summary: Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, y después observaron las partículas de polvo que chocaban contra el proyector, esperando que la película comenzara. Cuando la pantalla se encendió e iluminó la sala vacía, Levi se inclinó un poco sobre Armin y le acarició la mejilla; el rubió cerró los ojos y, en ese momento, Levi le robó un beso. Pero el Ackerlert había surgido mucho antes.
1. Prólogo

_Día 1156_

Me cogió de la mano, y yo me puse todavía más nervioso: no era normal, él nunca hacía esas cosas. ¿Tendría que ver con aquello tan importante que iba a contarme? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que nuestra relación no era normal y de que debía dejar de hablar conmigo?

No decía nada. Bajó los ojos y comenzó a acariciarme el pulgar con las yemas de los dedos.

"Armin", habló al fin; su voz sonaba tan angustiada que mi corazón tembló dentro de su caja torácica. "Va a hacerlo", pensé: "va a...". No éramos novios, pero yo me sentía como si estuviera cortando conmigo; cogí aire y asentí, instándolo a que continuase: notaba las lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos. "Me han ofrecido un trabajo; fuera de Alemania, en Inglaterra. Creo que voy a aceptarlo", dijo, rápido y conciso, afilado como un cuchillo.

Intenté procesarlo: así que realmente iba a dejarme...

Ya no podía afrontar su rostro: estaba triste, enfadado y dolido, y mi corazón había estallado en mil pedazos que caían de cualquier forma sobre el asfalto. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla y aparté la cara para que no me viese llorar, pero él me retuvo con una mano y acarició mi mejilla con la otra, compungido.

"No es como si...". Iba a decir algo, pero repentinamente cambió de idea; estuvo durante un par de minutos en silencio, sujetándome para que no me escapara, y entonces, de improviso, volvió a hablar, casi en un susurro: "no voy a dejarte", dijo, y me besó como no había hecho desde la primera vez, en aquella sala de cine vacía: colocó sus manos en mi pelo y me atrajo hacia él hasta que nuestros pechos se tocaron, atrapando mi labio superior entre los suyos; después se separó.

"Me parece que te quiero": su mirada era tan intensa que me daba ganas de besarlo de nuevo, pero sabía que se apartaría, rompiendo el momento tan mágico que se había creado; apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, sonrojado, asimilando todo lo que estaba sucediendo en tan solo unos minutos, y respondí: "tú ya conoces mis sentimientos por ti". Le besé la clavícula y dejé que me abrazase y acariciase como si no hubiera un mañana.

Yo no necesitaba que lo hubiese: en aquel momento lo único que importaba era la calidez que me proporcionaba encontrarme entre sus brazos.

Estaba con Levi, no necesitaba nada más. 


	2. PRIMERA PARTE Mein name ist Armin Arlert

_Día -82_

El abuelo debía haberlo dejado sobre el escritorio mientras yo no estaba: se trataba de un cuaderno muy grueso, con las tapas flexibles de color naranja chillón y las hojas totalmente blancas, tan finas que parecían hechas de papel cebolla. Sobre aquel inesperado regalo había una nota pequeña, con la caligrafía de trazos fuertes y redondeados que tan bien conocía: era la misma letra con la que había aprendido a escribir y a distinguir los números los unos de los otros; los mismos caracteres que, durante años, habían estado impresos en mis regalos de Navidad. Las palabras, apretadas las unas contra las otras por el enorme tamaño y por el grosor de la pluma, ocupaban por completo el trozo de papel; el anciano tenía la extraña costumbre de minimizar al máximo los márgenes.

Leí con avidez -como hacía siempre, por otra parte -aquellas frases cuya razón de ser desconocía. El significado de las mismas pasó en un instante de ser un misterio a una certeza gratificante, y sonreí con orgullo y agradecimiento ante aquella cita de Wilde (uno de mis escritores favoritos): " _Con la libertad, las flores, los libros y la luna, ¿quién no sería perfectamente feliz?_ "

Debajo de aquellas palabras, una definición bastante irónica sobre qué es un escritor me aguardaba. _Escritor: sustantivo. Organismo peculiar capaz de transformar la cafeína en libros_. Me imaginé a mi abuelo sonriendo cual gato de Cheshire al escribir aquella sentencia -ciertamente, muy propia de su peculiar estilo sarcástico -y estiré aún más las comisuras de mis labios, sin poder creerme el apoyo que me estaba dando de repente. Días antes, cuando había dejado caer en la sobremesa el bombazo de que estaba barajando la idea de estudiar alguna carrera de letras para poder dedicarme después a crear libros -libros parecidos a los que yo tanto amaba y que alguien pudiera llegar a querer como yo-, el ceño fruncido del abuelo (con sus espesas cejas grises y su mirada triste) me había dejado muy claro qué pensaba él de aquella idea; aunque no hubiese dicho ninguna palabra, el desacuerdo que sentía se mostraba muy visible en los pliegues de las arrugas de su rostro. Pese a la decepción que me llevé en aquel momento, no pude reprocharle nada a aquel hombre que me había cuidado durante casi toda mi infancia, supliendo muchas veces el amor que mis padres -los intrépidos exploradores -no me habían dado (no les echo la culpa, entiendo que es su trabajo y su pasión, pero en mi vida han habido demasiado momentos en los que me habría cortado las dos manos por haberles tenido a mi lado).

Lo único que hice fue arquear los hombros, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo con sumisión y dando por terminada la conversación; comenzaron a escocerme los ojos muy estúpidamente, como cuando era pequeño, así que meneé la cabeza, tozudo: no iba a llorar. La frialdad de las pupilas del anciano se reflejaron en mis iris azules; sus labios se alinearon a la perfección, blancos. El abuelo, comprendí en ese instante, se estaba guardando las pullas, apretando con fuerza la boca para no expresar toda su indignación. Yo, por mi parte, esperaba que explotara, pero no lo hizo: simplemente se levantó de la mesa, llevando su plato entre las enormes manos apergaminadas y callosas, con descuido: parecía que la porcelana fuera a romperse de un momento a otro bajo el roce de sus dedos; lo dejó en el fregadero sin apenas producir sonido alguno y dijo: "te toca fregar a ti, muchacho".

¿Así que esta ha sido su resolución, después de todo? ¿Simplemente dejará que persiga mis sueños como un loco?

Metí la nota entre las páginas del cuaderno, lo tomé entre las manos y lo sopesé con cariño y respeto. Pesaba, pero el esfuerzo que tenían que hacer mis brazos para levantar el diario era reconfortante: en aquellos instantes no podía dejar de sonreír. Había sido atravesado por un torrente de loca alegría infantil: me sentía en una nube y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ningún amargo pensamiento de desesperación oprimía mi pecho; ni siquiera los habituales recordatorios acerca de mi mediocridad pudieron mermar la intensa sensación de bienestar que en aquellos momentos me embargaba y que me daba unas alas que desconocía poseer y que tan gratamente me sentaban. En ese instante, era un Armin Arlert feliz.

Sin embargo, no tardé mucho tiempo en deshincharme de nuevo. Bastó un único vistazo a la primera página del cuaderno, todavía vacía, para que el desasosiego se apoderase de mí. Se me había escapado un pequeño (gran) detalle: un escritor no es nada sin ideas, y yo no tenía ninguna historia que contar.

Cerré los ojos, apreté los puños y fruncí el ceño, como si de aquel modo las neuronas fueran a funcionar con mayor fluidez; entonces me senté frente al escritorio, rescaté de mi maltrecho estuche del año pasado un bolígrafo de tinta negra y comencé a darle vueltas entre los dedos, esperando a que una bombilla se iluminase y una buena idea surgiera, escurriéndose, inquieta, desde la punta de la esferográfica hasta la suave caricia de la celulosa.

Vacío: mi cerebro parecía haber decidido en aquel momento que era una buena ocasión para apropiarse de cada esbozo con significado, hasta el punto de que en mi cabeza solo quedaban frases perezosas, inconexas y sumamente pretenciosas.

Después de media hora en el más absoluto silencio -solo interrumpido por el tamborileo del bolígrafo sobre la mesa -la hoja seguía igual de pulcra. Totalmente crispado por el fracaso, presioné con fuerza el cuaderno con la punta de la estilográfica, como si esta fuera un cuchillo y yo un asesino en serie altamente peligroso. Sin pensarlo demasiado, escribí:

" _ **Mein name ist Armin Arlert."**_

Y, pensándolo bien, ese era el único principio posible para escribir una larga historia, un relato que podría narrar de principio a fin sin miedo a equivocarme: el mío.


End file.
